


Fooled again

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next week...sequel to "Snowstorm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled again

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix', sequel to „Snowstorm"

**Fooled again**

by Belladonna

 

Next week – The Fix.

 

Watch the boys go undercover on their new case as two stunningly hot and sexy handymen who eventually get sweaty together when a housecall coincidentally takes them to the same adress. After their work is done they decide to put all that space in the company truck to good use and get it on...

 

What?

It's not about handymen?

 

But why not, I mean it would be a perfect setting... alright, alright.

 

Drugs again? How boring. Why don't we pretend it didn't happen?

 

No?

But there better be something nice and comforty for me this time.

 


End file.
